User talk:Darth Stabro/Archives1
This is an archive of my talk page. Please do not edit this page. Go to the current talk page to leave me a message. Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 01:31, March 7, 2010 Rights Hey! You're an admin and a bureaucrat, plus you have the rollback option! Congrats! Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 02:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Questions First off, I simply created a very simple stub for every album and artist and song I could think of. Then ReallyFree showed up. When she started putting discographies on the artist articles, I created articles for every red link, and there were a lot! Second, of course you can edit the logo! I know it's bad quality. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Well, I don't know. I kinda like it now (even though the background is basically straight from Portable Sounds). It is bad quality, though. Maybe it could have the same general idea, but not be exactly like the album. What do you think? Master Fredcerique 03:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Discographies Hey! I thought I'd just let you know that we aren't going to have articles on discographies, like you linked to in Owl City. Full discographies go on the article for the artist. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Remedy Sure. We have the album artwork on this wiki. Master Fredcerique 03:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo That looks good. Don't delete the other logo. Just move it to LifeMusic logo 1. I have an idea. I say every six months we change the color scheme and logo to match a different artist. What do you think? Master Fredcerique 04:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *It's pretty good. Definitely different. Thanks! Master Fredcerique 04:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Skin Yeah, it's 10:25 here in East Texas. Good night! Master Fredcerique 04:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Car image Hey! Just wonderin' what the image of the car is for. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 19:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah! It's pretty sweet! But if your using it on your user page, go ahead and say that on the image's page (summary) so that we know. If not, then we can't have random pointless images uploaded. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 19:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Template:Media and Template:Mini Media Do we need these templates? I'm using insert YouTube id which is a Wikia wide template. See Come, Join Our Army, To Battle We Go as an example. Kathleen.wright5 24:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Template:Youtube Could you tell me what the above template is for? I was going put the Wikia wide template on here. Kathleen.wright5 01:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Other languages Hey! Do you know German of French? Here is the French wiki, and you can start a German one! Master Fredcerique 21:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Months Hey! Iwas just wonderin' if it was necessary to include every day on the month calendars. After all, we do have articles for every date. Also, months don't go under the dates category. Just a couple things I wanted to let you know. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, I see. We'll have to fix that somehow. Also, I understand that the month articles really don't have much info to add except that already on the date pages. Hmmm, what do we do to avoid redundancy? Master Fredcerique 00:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Done! Master Fredcerique 02:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy Hey! I figured out how to fix the problem with the months. I fixed the template so that it links to years rather than months. Now we just need to delete the month articles. All information will be on the date and year pages. Master Fredcerique 05:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Censorship That's awesome. What exactly does it do? Master Fredcerique 15:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:Lyrics Something has gone wrong with . Could you please do something about it as I have just imported it to Wikia:Christianity aka Christianity Knowledge Base. Kathleen.wright5 22:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:Infobox Something has gone wrong with on Artist pages, see MercyMe as an example. Could you fix it please. Kathleen.wright5 04:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *I noticed the asame thing. I though I had accidentally reverted Kathleen's edits to the template, but they still show up on the history, so that's not it. Anyway, it was messed up before that. Master Fredcerique 05:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Contribs I'm don't know if that will happen this week, as I'm heading out of town on Thursday. But I will try. Stuff Hey! I do like the way the skin looks. The transparency is koo! I was wonderin' if you could make a section at the bottom of the single infobox that was meant for alternate covers and then another for an audio template. The audio template would be about the size of a userbox, but it will contain the audio file and a breif description. Also, the album infobox could use a section for alternate covers as well. It would look nice if these sections had the colored strips like what are below the covers at the top of the infobox. Just if you have time. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 22:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Years template Hey! The template on the top of the year articles seems to be messed up. It might be my iPod. Can you check it out if you have time? Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Skin Hey! The skin seems to be real messed up on my school's computer. It may just be the computer, though. Master Fredcerique 12:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Nevermind. I'm on a different computer and it looks fine. It must have been the other computer. It looks great. Master Fredcerique 16:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Problem with Template:User Salvation Army I've just created the above Userbox , but I can't get the file used File:Redshield.gif the same size as the other Userbox files. Could you do something? PS I thought you'd like to know that your Star Wars gif is working on the file page but not on your userpage. Kathleen.wright5, 00:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Month template Hey! Hate to put so much on you, but is there any way you could fix the month template so that it hides 30 and 31 on months that don't have those days? I know your working on infoboxes, files, and a jillion other things. Just when you have time. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 04:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Umm...Something is still wrong. Now It shows the template as it appears on the template page. All the dates are syntax rather than links. Master Fredcerique 16:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC)